


Something Else

by Miuchi



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Anal Plug, I am why we can't have nice things, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miuchi/pseuds/Miuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The question is, why the hell am I in class with a plug vibrating in my ass while my boyfriend fools with the controller under his desk from a few rows behind me? Why did I ever agree to this?" || ChiMondo with a more mischievous Chihiro. Plot? Who needs a plot - it's PORN, damnit!  Written in Mondo's POV. Bad writing is bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Else

To you guys out there, have you ever been with a girl, going steady, having sex when you were both feeling it and then she decided she wanted to try something “different E If you said “yeah, Ethen you’ll get this situation. If you said “no, EI envy you that.

The question is, why the hell am I in class with a plug vibrating in my ass while my boyfriend fools with the controller under his desk from a few rows behind me? Why did I ever agree to this?

I know the answer to that, duh. Who the hell can resist that kid when he starts giving those damn puppy eyes? With that angelic face, if someone finds out what’s going on, no way in hell would they believe that it was his idea!

I’m a top. I have never had any desire to be a bottom. So then, the remaining question is: why am I hard? Yeah, sure I know the answer to that, too - I just don’t fucking feel like admitting that it actually feels - ohh! that fucker changed the speed again! - kinda good.

We did this the other way around before, but like I said, when your lover decides they wanna try something “different E you either have to give in or wank it whenever you get horny. I don’t think I’d mind so much if we weren’t in the middle of class with people we see every fucking day all around us.

Whenever the classroom gets too quiet, he turns it off so it won’t be heard by anyone. That’s not helping the fact that there’s no way I can sneak out without having the whole class see the bulge in my pants. I just wanna fucking touch it. This kid’s been fucking around with me all day!

When class is finally over, everyone starts leaving. That kid gives some bullshit excuse to Aniki about the two of us planning to go over notes in the classroom, so we’re left alone in the end. Of all the times I’ve compared him to an angel in my head, no one has ever been more of a demon in my eyes than he is now as he changes the speed to full volume after closing the classroom door once we’re alone.

“I’m really surprised no one noticed all the interesting faces you were making all day, Oowada-kun, Ehe says with a look of mock concern. Have I mentioned I hate this kid right now? I definitely should have mentioned that by now.

“G-gimme a fucking break, Fujisaki! Something like this is no big deal anyway, EI lie through my teeth and I’m probably given away by the groan that escapes my mouth, as if the fact that my face is already flushed isn’t bad enough.

“Hey, Oowada-kun, how many times did you cum today? Ehe asks me, getting on his knees and crawling under the desk so he can get between my legs and unzip my pants. For the record, through the entire school day, I came three times.

It’s a relief when he pulls my dick out of my boxers and takes it in those little hands of his. A small giggle escapes him when looks in my boxers and confirms that I’ve came at least once already. This kid is the devil, I swear.

“Oowada-kun, I’ve explained to you why I wanted to try this, right? EFujisaki asks as he slides his hand up and down my too-hard dick. “I’m a man after all... So, I wanna try the things you’ve gotten to do. All of them. Elt;/p>

“All of them...? Hey, we can’t do all that here! ENot that it was a rules thing, no. Fuck the rules. I just kinda don’t wanna be reminded of the fact that I lost my ass virginity in this classroom every time I walk into it. Awkward.

“I didn’t mean now. It’s okay for today, Oowada-kun. So, let’s finish today with this, yeah? EHe puts his mouth over my cock and starts sucking hard, one hand still fiddling with the controls of the plug while the other is playing with my balls.

And from all the stimulation my ass has already been getting, that was all it took. I cum hard. The most I’ve cum today. He swallows as much of it as he can, but a lot of it dribbles messily out of his mouth, leaving a white trail. After I catch my breath, I reach out and wipe it off with my thumb. He insists on licking my thumb clean.

He smiles at me and pulls the plug out of my ass. The sudden emptiness after I’ve spent the whole day getting used to it being there feels weird and I grunt and shift around a bit before putting my flaccid manhood back in my boxers and zipping my pants back up.

“You know, EI know I’ll kick myself for this tomorrow, but I can say it for now, “I guess I finally get why you make all those sweet sounds when I do you - it feels awesome. EI look to him for a reaction and find him blushing - how after all that can blush now?

“Well, you’re also really good at it... Ehe tells me quietly. “I’ve tried to use things like the plug, but my body is so used to your shape that they just aren’t the same anymore... EThis kid says some embarrassing shit.

I bonk him on the head lightly. “Don’t say shit like that with such a shy face. I know you’re really a huge pervert. EHe looks at me with fake shock.

“Me? No. I’m an angel - ask anyone! Ehe declares proudly.

This kid is something else. But I’m really glad he’s my something else. If I didn’t have him, things just wouldn’t be the same... And my ass wouldn’t be so fucking sore either.


End file.
